


Ever Since New York

by Ladyinbooks



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Car Accidents, Ever since New York - song, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt Louis, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Sad Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 14:29:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12655389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyinbooks/pseuds/Ladyinbooks
Summary: He enters Louis’ room and his heart breaks a little more, he feels worse than how he was feeling before, and he asks himself, how is that possible?Louis has an accident that leaves Harry broken and waiting.





	Ever Since New York

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This is my favourite song from Harry's album, and I'm so happy I could write a fic about it.
> 
> I want to thank first, Cris, who listened to me ramble about this idea I had, for both creating the challenge, and this fic. I want to thank Lisa, who when I talked to on tumblr was so nice and helped me with setting all this up, and introduced me to all the amazing people working in this challenge too. I want to thank Ed who is always indispensable to me coming up with all this ideas and actually going through with them. I want to thank Court, Sus, and Tabby because you pushed me to finish writing this. I want to thank Andi and Meg for being unconditional support all the time. I want to thank every single person who worked on this, because you are all amazing for doing this. And I want to thank Mr. Harry Styles for writing such amazing songs and inspiring me all the time. Haha.
> 
> One last thing, let's pretend Lairport was in New York instead of Sidney. Thank you.
> 
> The usual disclaimer, I do not own or know anything about One Direction or Harry Styles, and this does not necessarily reflect my views on what has really happened.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!!

February 5th, 2015

Harry is really happy. He just had an amazing flight with Louis. He feels completely rested, energized, and honestly, fucking happy.

This all might have to do with the time they spent together on the bathroom, but it is mainly because for the first time in fucking forever, they get to be seen getting off a plane together, and although it might not seem as such a massive thing, it’s a great step in what they have been waiting for the past five years.

Obviously, they have to get into different cars once they leave the airport, but that bitterness will be short-lived because they are meeting each other back in their house in no time. Maybe less than an hour, but still, no time.

When they are going through immigration, they are all cuddles and smiles, they keep teasing each other and Louis is giggling at everything Harry says, because he is tired, and so happy.

Before they can go through the doors that would lead them to the airport’s exit where they know are two black cars waiting for them, but also loads of fans and probably even paps, they both stop to say goodbye to each other.

“Love you, Lou. Take care. See you at home, love.” Harry says while he hugs him, and he is finished he kisses him deeply, and just as with all the kisses they have had before, he hopes it conveys all his feelings, the encompassing love he feels for him.

“I love you too, darling. See you later.” With that they pull apart and walk towards their cars, with their personal security and the airport’s security helping them.

Just before they get into their respective car, Harry sends a kiss Louis’ way, and he sees how smiley he is, how his eyes are crinkled at the corners, how he sees the most rested he has been in weeks.

He wants to see him like that for the rest of his life.

He is so happy. They are both so happy.

* * *

 

Harry has been on a traffic jam for about 30 minutes, but what is new about that in New York City?

He goes to call Louis to ask him if he is stuck too and if not, that it is gonna take him a little bit more to get home, but then he realizes his phone has turned off because he had forgotten to charge it on the plane or before getting into it.

He leans in and asks his driver, “Sorry, but how much long do you think this is going to take?” He says in a gentle voice. He is really tired, he just wants to get home and cuddle with Louis.

“Maybe a couple more minutes, we’re taking the next exit and take the other way, because apparently there was an accident, apart from the usual traffic.” The driver answers in a calm and professional voice.

“My phone died, Preston. Could you check how Lou is doing?”

“Sure, mate.” He dials a number on his phone. “Ummmm, Alberto is not picking up his phone, I’ll try Louis’.” A few more seconds pass by, during which Harry yawns two times and he feels so freaking tired, but he really wants to talk with Louis right now. “It seems like his phone is turned off too, mate. You’ll just have to wait, we are 5 minutes away.”

As his bodyguard, Preston said, they were parking in front of their house under 5 minutes, but it seemed like Louis hadn’t arrived yet, which was kinda weird because his car had left before Harry’s, so why wasn’t him home yet.

“I’m sure they couldn’t take the same exit as we did, Harry.” Preston said, probably noticing his frown. “Don’t worry, we are gonna leave, but call me if you need anything. You know it.”

“Of course, yes. Thank you so much.” He thanks both the driver and Preston, then he takes his luggage from the boot of the car, and goes inside the house, confirming that no, Louis isn’t there yet.

He goes to the main room and plugs in his phone and lets it charge. He washes his face, hands and teeth, and then goes to the kitchen and starts looking through the fridge and deciding what to make for dinner.

He has decided he will do some meat and vegetables fajitas, something quick but delicious, because he is tired, but he wants to treat Louis well, so he leaves the ingredients unfreezing on the kitchen and goes to check his phone.

When he sees he has several missed calls from both Alberto and Preston, as well as a couple new voicemails, his heart skips a beat, and the first thing he thinks is Why isn’t Lou the one calling me? What is wrong?

It couldn’t have been more than 15 minutes since Preston dropped him off at their house, so Harry goes to check his voicemail immediately.

Harry, please call me. This one is Alberto, as well as the next one. He can hear sirens in the background and Alberto sounds so solemn.

Harry, something serious happened. Please answer your phone or call me back, please.

Harry for God’s sake, answer you damn phone, please. Alberto is going crazy, I am going crazy. This one is from Preston and Harry doesn’t like how his voice sounds, so he calls Alberto immediately, and his hands are shaking so hard while he does that.

“Harry.” That’s how he answers and just by his tone, Harry feels his stomach doing a twist.

“W-what’s going on?” He is shaking, and he doesn’t have a good feeling. God.

“Harry, it’s Louis.” He doesn’t say anything else, and Harry is going to tear him to pieces, later.

“Wha-what?” He can barely get out more than that, he doesn’t think he could do it with the way Alberto’s voice sounded when he was saying Louis’ name.

“We had an accident, Harry. Louis… He was who took the worst of it, and I’m sorry, Harry, I’m so sorry, I-” Alberto is rambling, and Harry had never heard him like that, and he can barely get out the next words.

“What happened? How is he? Is he okay?!” He is borderline screaming, and he is not sure how his lungs managed that, with how choked up he feels right now.

“He is in the hospital. The Presbyterian Hospital. Preston will pick you up and bring you here-”

“Don’t bother.” He cuts him off.

“Harry, you can’t-” Alberto starts but he doesn’t hear the end of that, because he hangs up, and takes his keys, his wallet, and a coat to put on, just before he runs out of the door, and gets into the car, puts the name of the hospital in the GPS, and drives off like a mad man.

* * *

 

He gets there in a record time of 15 minutes, when it should have taken at least 25 to 30 minutes.

He parks his car and gets out of it, running towards the entrance of the building.

He notices a pap by the side of the building, and in the back of his head, he thinks how the hell did they get here so quickly, before him, before one of the most important persons in louis’ life. God.

When he finally gets inside, Preston is sitting on the waiting room talking to someone on the phone, but when he sees Harry approaching him and probably looking a little bit crazy, he says one last thing and hangs up.

“Harry, hi.” He sighs after saying that and pats the seat beside his. As soon as Harry is sitting down, he breaks down crying.

After what feels like dozens of hours but is probably less than one, he feels himself somewhat calming down, and knows that at some moment in the past 10 minutes, Niall, Liam, and Zayn arrived and had tried to calm harry down with no result, so now, they are only sitting down and showing their worry in their own way.

“Here for patient Louis Tomlinson?” A doctor that seems to be in his late 30s calls out in the waiting room, Harry stands up immediately and the rest of the boys follow him, backing him up and touching him in multiple places to show him they are there.

“Hello, I talked to a nurse earlier, we aren’t from around here, his family is gonna take at least another 8 hours, and we have his emergency contact person here,” he turns to look at Harry and he steps up, but doesn’t say anything. “I hope that isn’t a problem.”

“Oh yes, I was told that, and no, there’s no problem, the emergency contact being here is more than okay.” He smiles at Harry, and it is obvious that he can see how distraught Harry is. “I have some information on him, but what if we move you all to a private waiting room?” They all nod, and he starts walking.

They arrive to the room not so long after, and Harry can’t wait much longer to know if Louis is okay. They wouldn’t have brought them here if he wasn’t okay, right? But what if they did it because they didn’t want anyone to see when they inevitably break down after the bad news? What if… What if… Harry is going crazy.

“Okay, Harry, right?” he nods eagerly, and the doctor continues. “Do you want me to tell you everything in private or here?”

“Here, it doesn’t matter. They are all family.” He realized Alberto had joined them here, although he couldn’t pinpoint exactly where it had been, or if he was already in the room when they arrived, that seemed to be the common theme for the past couple of hours, he couldn’t care about a lot of things for the life of him, right now, he only cared about his Louis.

“Okay. The good news are that Louis is alive and stable, and taking into account the gravity of the accident he was in, that is a miracle on itself.” There was a common sigh of relief in the room, but it was short-lived when the next words came out of the doctor’s mouth. “But the not so good news are that due to the extent of his injuries, we will have to keep him in a medical induced coma for a couple of days. It is better for him, and for his body. He has a broken wrist and some broken ribs, and a head injury which we want to believe isn’t serious at all, but only time will tell. Being unconscious will make these heal faster, and it will be a lot better for him, he won’t be in pain, and the risk of his head injury getting worse is less. But obviously, the last word is yours.”

“Whatever you think is best for him.” Harry responds immediately and the doctor nods and tells them he will come and get him when he can go in Louis’ room, then he says his goodbyes and leaves the room.

Harry goes to one of the chairs that are in the room, and sits down and sees Alberto sit down in the one diagonal from him. He turns around and sees he has a cut in his eyebrow that has been closed, and the skin around it is lightly swollen up.

“Hi, how are you, Alberto?” He asks kindly and because he really needs something to distract him until the moment he can see Louis again.

“I’m okay, Harry, kinda shaken up, but okay. Although I feel a little bit shitty, my neck really hurts, and I don’t feel that good emotionally…” He trails off and Harry can feel a knot in his throat starting to form, he knows it won’t be much longer until he starts crying his eyes and heart out, because it seems like that’s the only thing he can do since the news about the accident.

“Why?” Harry asks, and he really is concerned about Alberto. The love of his life got heavily injured, and he isn’t feeling really happy about that, at all, but it’s not like he is completely blind to all the possibilities of what could have gone wrong or worse, and didn’t. He is glad that no one else had such serious injuries.

“It’s just that… We got stuck on an intersection and this truck, I guess the driver didn’t see us, but it crashed directly on Louis’ side. He had just put his seatbelt on after I yelled at him to do it. He kept saying it wasn’t necessary because we were stuck, but I told him to imagine if something happened to you because you didn’t have your seatbelt on, how would he feel. He told me you were a freak and would never get in a car and not put your seatbelt on, but still put it on and then, I was going to tell him we were gonna take the next exit, the truck crashed into us. Imagine if I wouldn’t have made him put it on? I know he isn’t completely okay, and god, I can’t help but feel guilty, what if I hadn’t told him to put the seatbelt on? He wouldn’t-”

“But you did, and I can’t and won’t ever be able to thank you enough for that. It is because of you that he is alive, yes, banged up but alive. It’s not your fault, don’t ever think that. Thank you for being there, thank you for yelling at him to put his seatbelt on. I know how difficult he can be about it, just as difficult as he is about putting his feet in the console of the car. I know he is really stubborn, I know. So, thank you, because you’re the reason the news that doctor gave us was that he was in recovery, and not something worse. I honestly can’t thank you enough, Alberto. Thank you, thank you, thank you. Imagine-” His voice cuts off completely and he starts crying loudly, big sobs and ugly sniffles. He lays his head in his hands, putting his elbows on his knees, so he’s bent over.

“It’s okay, Harry. No good comes from thinking about the what ifs, he is okay, that’s what matters.” Alberto says while he rubs his back and he can feel Niall, Liam and Zayn approaching him, so he tries to calm down.

“I’m… there is a pap out there, I… think we should care of that, because there’s more to come, obviously. And maybe issue a statement or something.” He says to everyone in the room when he feels a little bit better.

“Okay, I’m on it.” Preston said, and then Harry remembered something and kicked himself internally because of it. Another bout of tears was brought to his eyes.

“We need to tell his family, his mom.” God, why hadn’t he thought of that? What is wrong with him? He feels so bad.

“Don’t worry about that, Harry. I called them after I got off the phone with you, they are on their way. Remember I told the doctor about them being a few hours away?” Alberto says, and god, Harry still doesn’t feel much better and he is still crying.

“I think I wasn’t really listening, sorry, and thank you. God, I’m the worst, I hadn’t even thought once about letting them know.” Just as he starts crying harder, he feels the boys hugging him tightly and trying to calm him down, and Harry can’t speak right now, but he wants them to know how important they are for him, and how much he appreciates them and their constant support, so he just hugs them back as tight as he can, and cries even harder.

“Shhhh, Haz. It’s okay, mate. You’re not functioning fully right now, and I’m sure they can all understand that. Don’t worry about that, it’s okay. You have us all here for anything you need. We are here.” Niall says and honestly, Harry could fall asleep right now with how safe he feels in their arms, if it wasn’t for the doctor from before entering the room.

They all part from Harry but stay by his side, showing him their support.

“One of you can go in to see him how. We have run the last tests, and it seems like we would be able to wake him up in three to five days. The swelling in his brain is going down really fast, which is an amazing sign. I assume Mr. Styles will be the one going in?”

“Yes, yes.” He says eagerly, but he doesn’t really care. He is really excited to see Louis, but at the same time he is maybe a little bit terrified.

“Okay, follow me.” He opens the door ad signals to Harry to go first.

Before he does, the boys tell him they are going down for some food but to call them if he needs anything or if there are any news, and Alberto and Preston say they are gonna leave to take care of some things, but that they are one call away if needed.

* * *

He enters Louis’ room and his heart breaks a little more, he feels worse than how he was feeling before, and he asks himself, how is that possible?

He looks so small in that bed, so fragile. His right hand I covered in a cast that cover from the middle of his fingers to just below his elbow, and he can see the bandages across his chest peek up from the covers that are put gingerly on his small frame propped with a couple pillows. He has a few bruises in his face, but the biggest one is on the right side of his forehead, together with a nasty bump.

“He looks worse than he is. Yes, his brain is a little bit swollen, but by the looks of that bump he probably got because of his head bumping into the car door, we thought it was going to be far worse. He is going to be okay, Harry, don’t worry.” He puts a hand on Harry’s back and with that leaves the room, giving Harry some time and space with a sleeping Louis.

“Hi, love. How are you? You look pretty banged up, darling. I love you.” He takes a seat on the left side of Louis’ bed, and takes his left hand. “Please get better, love. I can’t get by much longer without you, Lou. I love you so much.” He cuts off with a sob, and lays his head on the bed beside their intertwined hands, crying until he tires himself out.

* * *

 

He opens his eyes to a hand rubbing in between his shoulder blades, and then he sees it is Jay, with red eyes but softly smiling. Harry hadn’t even realized he had fell asleep.

“Hi, darling.” She says in her usually soft voice, and she is such a strong woman, Harry is a mess right now, and she is so calm.

“Hi, Jay.” He is still kinda groggy from all the crying and his nap, and she must see that because she just sits in the other chair there, and keeps rubbing his back.

He doesn’t feel that well, he has a headache building up, so he tells Jay just that, and she urges him to go to sleep.

* * *

 

When he finally wakes up again, he feels a lot better. Jay tells him she has to go to sleep to the hotel, and asks him if he wants to go too, but he denies her offer and keeps sleeping by Louis’ bedside.

* * *

 

The next day, nurses and doctors come in and out of Louis’ room, and Harry is really tired.

His headache from the night before hasn’t gone away, in fact it has only grown a lot more, but something good happened, the doctor told him Louis was on a really good shape considering everything that had happened.

So, in a rare quiet moment they get alone together Harry starts talking to Louis’ sleeping form. He tells him about some small things that come to his head, and even about his mom being here and about the last couple of hours, but he talks about some other things too, things that make him choked up.

“You know I’m not usually someone who prays, I’m not. I can count on the fingers of one hand the times I have prayed. When I applied for the X-factor, when I realized I liked you and I wanted you to like me back, those two are the only ones I have at the top of my head right now, but Lou, I have been praying so much for these past couple of hours.” He takes a ragged breath. It feels like he hasn’t stopped crying since yesterday, he probably hasn’t. “I have been asking god to take care of you, because I don’t know what I would do without you, Lou. I can’t keep going on, I need you, Lou. I love you.” And he keeps crying.

That’s how the doctor and Jay find him, crying beside Louis’ bed, although that’s not something new.

“Harry, the doctor has some news for us.” She says, and her voice sounds tight but not sad, so he guesses it is good news.

“Yes, we have decided it is time to check on Louis’ brain function, and in case that it is a satisfactory result, we are going to wake him up.” The doctor says, but Harry can tell there’s something more, and that he might not like what it is, because of the tight set of the corners of his lips.

“There’s something else to it, right? And something not so good, I can tell.” Harry feels the most woken up he has been in the last day. Jay looks at the floor, and Harry knows the doctor already informed her of what it was.

“Yes, you’re right. To check his brain function, we have to wake him up, which means reverting all the sedatives and analgesics in his system, which in result will cause him a great load of pain.” Harry can’t decide if he likes or not the way the doctor just came out with and said it.

“Is that necessary? Can’t you do it any other way?” Harry really doesn’t want Louis to be in any pain, he doesn’t deserve it.

“Not really, this is the best chance we have at detecting anything, if we wait until he has woken up, it might be harder to fix any problem we might encounter. I know this isn’t ideal, but it’s our best shot.” He is giving them a sympathetic face, and Harry might cry again.

“Harry, love. It is your call, you’re his emergency contact.” Jay tells him while she rubs his back, and Harry knows what he has to do, even if it might kill him.

“Okay then, let’s do it, if it is the best thing for him in the long run, we will do it.” He sighs deeply and hugs Jay to his chest.

“We need someone familiar to him to be there, because he is going to feel lost and be in a lot of pain.” He looks from one to the other, and Jay shakes her head and speaks first.

“You do it, Harry, I cannot for the life of me, see him like that. I’m sorry.” She hugs him tighter and the only thing he has left to do, is nod his head against hers and agree.

* * *

 

“Okay, Harry, I’m gonna explain you what we are going to do.” The doctor says after Jay left the room and other doctor and a nurse came into the room. “We are going to revert all his meds, and then he is going to slowly wake up. He is probably going to struggle a lot, and not going to talk, but we want you to talk to him, and if he responds in some way, we will know what is his condition. We don’t want to try and talk to him until it is completely necessary, because it might confuse him even more, okay? Everything understood? Any questions?”

Harry shakes his head, and takes a seat on the edge of Louis’ bed, on his left side, and takes his hand. The doctor signals that they are starting, and after the reverting drugs have been pushed into Louis’ body his eyelids start to flutter lightly, and he starts fidgeting and making small sound from the bottom of his throat.

“Hi, love, hi.” Louis starts moving around even more, crushing Harry’s hand with his. Harry’s eyes water even more because he doesn’t want to imagine how his baby is feeling. “I know you're in pain, darling, but please stop struggling, you’re only hurting yourself more. They are going to put you out again in a few, but they wanted to check brain function.” He can’t tell if louis is listening or not, because he keeps struggling and crushing Harry's hand with his, and it is obvious he's fighting the ventilator.

The doctor looks from him to Louis and he can see he is jotting something down in a form. Harry really hopes it is something good, but he kinda doubts it because Louis hasn’t responded that much to him.

“Shhhh, it's okay, darling, I know, I know. I love you, okay? I love you so much.” He starts stroking louis’ good hand, the one that is crushing his, with his free one, and Louis starts somewhat calming down, his clear blue eyes are looking into Harry’s, but they are full of pain. He doesn’t like to see the love of his life in this much pain, ever. “We are gonna get through this, okay? We are. Together. You're so strong, baby. I love you. Your mum is here, and the boys are here too. It's okay, darling, I love you” From the corner of his eye, he can see the doctor signaling something to him, they are going to put Louis to sleep again, and he truly hopes they got something good from this. “I love you, Lou. I love you so much. We're gonna get through this, we will. Now go rest and get better, please, I love you.” He keeps saying those last three words until Louis’ eyes fall closed.

When they do, Harry kisses his forehead and then his hand, staying in each place for a couple seconds, and then he looks up and sees the doctor is smiling. All the air rushes out of his lungs.

“That was really good. He responded really well, he calmed down when you were talking and even if it might not look like a good thing, the fact that he was reacting to the pain that way, shows that he has no important brain damage, we will keep doing some more exams to see if we can wake him up soon.” Harry nods but his head feels full of cotton.

“Okay, thank you.” He chokes on the last word. “I’m sorry, I have to go, I- I, can you tell Jay that I had to leave for a while, I will be back. I- Thanks.” And with that, Harry takes the coat that was thrown over a chair and leaves the hospital. He has to get outside.

He doesn’t plan it that well, because when he goes through the hospital doors, a load of journalists and paps attack him, and he breaks down crying right there and then. He pushes and pushes and can’t get anywhere, everyone is shouting questions at him, and he just keeps crying and sobbing. After a few minutes, he gets into his car, and just drives. He drives and drives for hours.

* * *

 

He gets to the hospital really late.

Jays left a note with the nurse in the front desk saying that she went to the hotel, but that he should go to sleep in the room. He does just that.

He barely makes it to the chair beside Louis’ bed without collapsing out of pure tiredness, and when he does, he feels the tears making their way into his eyes again.

He falls asleep that way.

* * *

 

He wakes up next day at midday and the nurses and doctors tell him Louis is in a really good way to recovery, and Harry feels happy, he does.

But the only thing he does for the rest of the day is cry, talk to the walls, and funnily enough, pray.

He doesn’t turn on the tv for the whole day, and he knows by the way his phone was blowing up before he turned it off, that all the photos and probably videos from the day before, made it to the internet.

He falls asleep early, and in his dreams, he can hear nurses going in and out of Louis’ room.

It was just another day of hurting without an antidote.

* * *

 

When he comes to consciousness, he can feel someone’s fingers treading lightly though his hair, and for a moment he forgets where he is and what is happening, he forgets the pain, and the sadness and the helplessness, and imagines Louis waking him up without meaning to, a Sunday morning, whiles carding his fingers through his hair.

But he is not imagining that, he realizes it is actually happening when he opens his eyes.

Louis is laying in the same bed his has for the last couple of days, but he’s awake, and looks perfectly fine, ignoring the bandages and bruises. He is watching tv, the news, and there is a video of Harry crying and looking broken and lost. At the bottom of the screen it says, “Hurting like more than a friend?”, and he knows he fucked up.

“Wow, babe. More than a friend, we should reevaluate this if this is how broken you look if you’re more than a friend. Imagine boyfriend, or fiancé, wow.” He is smiling, Louis is smiling, and Harry could cry.

“Aren’t you mad?” Harry says, and he sounds scared, guarded. He feels like that too.

“Why would I be mad, darling?” Louis says after he mutes the tv, and turns around to look at Harry.

“Because I practically outed you.” He throws his hand towards the tv like it explains everything, and he honestly hopes it does, he is mildly asleep still.

“You know, Haz, I didn’t pass out immediately, in fact I felt the impact on the side of the car, and the pain, and the vehicle moving in circles, all that before I passed out. And even with all that happened and me feeling all that, the only thing I could think about was don’t die, don’t you fucking dare to die. You were gonna eat dinner with harry and cuddle and tell him you love him, and all that for the rest of your life.” He takes a deep breath and then continues talking. “I didn’t want to die because of you, I wanted to be okay for you. And having you looking like this, so devastated, so hurt, so tired, so not you,” He points towards the tv and the to his face, “even when I am already awake, breaks my heart.” His voice breaks, and he starts crying.

Harry immediately inches forward, and delicately puts his hands on Louis’ face, he doesn’t want to hurt him, but still tries to dry all the tears with his thumbs because seeing Louis cry isn’t something he could survive right now.

“Love, please. I’m fine, I’m awake, I’m alive. I love you. Why would I be mad for this? Yes, you kinda outed us, but I don’t care, harry. I don’t care. I love you, and I need you, I need my harry right now. Please stop looking at me like that.” They are both crying, but they don’t care about that, they start kissing, and Harry is so glad he has his Louis back.

“Stop crying, love” Louis says through his own tears, and they both laugh lightly.

“I-I’m just so happy you’re okay, baby. But I hate looking at you like this, it breaks my heart to see you in pain, I can’t-”

“Harry, I love you, baby. We are gonna get through this, that’s what you told me. Remember?” They keep kissing in between phrases and they can’t stop crying.

“Didn’t know you could remember that.” They kiss again for a while. “I love you too, we’re gonna get through this. Together.” Harry finally responds.

And he is completely sure about that, they are going to get through all this, and they are going to do it together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Would really appreciate if you left Kuddos and comments if you enjoyed. 
> 
> Hit me up in tumblr at another-dreamless-girl.
> 
> Thank you thank you thank you.


End file.
